


well maybe if you weren't such a bitch we wouldn't have to turn you into one

by 404pagenotfound



Series: 😏 bimbo time [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feminization, Humiliation, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, TF, Transformation, bimbofication, but no one's around, if a bimbo gets fucked in a forest but no ones around to see it..., revenge tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404pagenotfound/pseuds/404pagenotfound
Summary: porrim and meulin turn kurloz into a fem slut to punish him for being such an asshole
Relationships: Kurloz Makara/Meulin Leijon, Kurloz Makara/Porrim Maryam, Kurloz Makara/Porrim Maryam/Meulin Leijon, Porrim Maryam/Meulin Leijon
Series: 😏 bimbo time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624717
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	well maybe if you weren't such a bitch we wouldn't have to turn you into one

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't how the dreambubbles work. this isn't how any of this works.

Kurloz isn’t really doing anything in particular when Porrim and Meulin approach him, together. It’s not terribly unusual, really. The two were friends, after all. He smiles to the both of them easy enough, not faltering even though Meulin looks nervous and Porrim looks straight up pissed.

_ “Meulin. What the fuck is up, my kittybitch?” _ He asks casually, focusing on her. She seems to … shy away from him, which is unusual. His smile dampens a little, but his eyes slide to Porrim.  _ “What has our jade sister so righteously angry?” _

“Um … Kurloz…” Meulin begins, looking at Porrim nervously. “Porrim and I’ve been talking.”

“And I’ve found some very interesting information.” Porrim snaps, hatred burning cold in her blank eyes. And not any kind of good hate, something true and vicious. He pauses. “About how apparently, Meulin’s been losing time around you. Isn’t that just interesting?” Kurloz’s eyes narrow, his smile tightening into a hard line.

_ “I’m not rightly sure what’s being discussed.” _ He signs, eyes zeroing in on Meulin. She shrinks back, and Porrim snaps up in front of his face, forcing his attention back.

“I’m sure you know exactly what’s being discussed. You’re … manipulating her.” Porrim spits out, and his mouth twists into a smile. Fine. All he’d have to do was make a few little … edits, to their memory. “I intend to make sure you never do so again. And perhaps … get a taste of your own medicine.”

_ “And how do you expect to do that?”  _ He asks, amused, willing to let the confrontation drag on. This part of the bubble was isolated, and no one would see any of this. Might as well entertain himself. Porrim smirks, smug, her arms folding across her ample chest.

“You’re not the only one who’s adept at manipulating these bubbles, you know.” She says, anger simmering low in her voice. “Memory can be awfully finicky, and … dangerous, if you use it right. And honestly, Kurloz … I don’t remember you being quite so adept with those voodoos of yours.” His brow furrows, an ache forming in his head. “In fact, I don’t recall you being able to do much with them at all. Just a tiny bit of suggestion. Right Meulin?”

“Right!” She chimes in, confidence gaining in her voice. The ache in his head peaks, and then breaks, and he steps back once.

_ “What the motherfuck are you doing?”  _ He asks. The well of voodoos in his mind is no longer accessible, just a trickle that he can barely grab onto.

“And I really don’t think I remember you being so very tall and imposing.” Her grin is malicious as he holds up his hands to sign again, only to clench his hands into fists as the vertigo hits him, his eyes squeezing shut against the dizzying sensation. When he opens them, it’s immediately obvious how much smaller and … delicate he is. Meulin is looking down on him slightly now, and his face turns purple, embarrassed. This was … quickly spiralling out of control. 

_ “Listen. I’m … sorry.”  _ He signs, quickly, though his usual smooth signs are shaky, nervous. She smirks down at him.

“But I know you’re not. You will be. Meulin? Anything you remember about our friend?”

“I remeowmber them being a lot more femeownine!” These changes are a little more gradual, giving him time to watch as much as he can. His body changes subtly, hair growing so that it curls around his face gently, pretty and soft, and he has to brush it out of his face. Porrim purrs with approval as his hips swell, gentle curves forming under his suit. His rumblespheres swell, just large enough to warrant some sort of support system. The changes continue as Meulin continues her suggestion. “And they dress a lot cuter too!” His shorts sort of bloom open into a fluffy, tiered skirt, just as high on his thighs as his shorts were. It ends just below his ass, and his leggings change, opening and exposing his skin, turning into knee high socks, printed with bones, with purple bows and garters. He gasps as he feels his underwear change too, thinner and silkier, his nook rubbing against the fabric oddly. His rumblesperes are supported, now, pushed together to try and form cleavage under his top, now a tight sweater with a cutout, just to view his chest. A tight, black, kitty collar appears around his neck, like it’s always been there. His boots turn into little black heels, and he has to adjust his posture a little to balance in them. It comes almost naturally, thank the Gods, and he doesn’t trip or anything stupid like that. 

_ “Stop!”  _ He protests, but he feels helpless. He knows he should be fighting back, but he feels so small. The clothing fits him perfectly, and it’s comfortable, something he feels … used to. 

“Meulin, I don’t know…” Porrim says thoughtfully, walking around Kurloz. He steps back nervously, only for her to laugh. “Oh, Kurloz, don’t even try it. Where would you even hide now? After all, I’ve taken away the only impressive thing about you. Why don’t we get him a mirror?” She asks, sort of to herself. Her hands grip his hips as it materializes in front of him, and the warmth makes him squirm a little. Her grip is strong, and it’s a shock to his system that she’s much, much stronger than him now, forcing him in place. “Aren’t you shaping up to be just the cutest little thing?” She asks, making him look. His hair is definitely longer, curling around his now rounder face. Big doe eyes peer back at himself, and it’s a lot unnerving that he knows that that has to be him.

_ “...Please, change me back?” _ He begs, pathetically. Porrim laughs, and ignores him. Her hands grab his ass, and he flinches, bracing himself for more changes.

“I remember him having a much cuter butt than this. Don’t you?” The sensation is odd, and intensely pleasurable as his ass fills out. He can see the arousal on his cutesy face in the mirror, not stopping as it goes from barely there to round and jiggly, a perfect bubble butt that makes his skirt ride up. An embarrassing, soft moan leaves him as her hands feel him up, pushing his now full cheeks together and spreading them, her fingers running over his tight hole, hidden under the silky cloth. She smacks his ass, keeping one hand gripping his arm to keep him in place as his back arches a little, nook dampening at the rough treatment. No. This was not supposed to be hot! And yet, he shook slightly, surprised at his reaction to total loss of control, of his own autonomy. A small purple stain mars the white silk between his thighs, and the sight of it makes Porrim coo.

“What a little doll. Meulin, why don’t you try him out. What about his rumblespheres now?”

“I um … oh, I remember them being big!” He gasps as his chest swells, his clothes changing with him. “Huge, even!” They don’t stop, and it’s even more arousing than his ass. Porrim grabs his rapidly growing chest, and he realizes there’s slits in his bra, showing off his hard nipples through his shirt. He moans quietly as she pinches them, his nipples now big and prominent, his previously unimpressive cleavage huge. His rumblespheres are heavy, and he has to grab them himself to make sure it’s real. Porrim swats his hands away.

“Bad dolly. Meulin, want to feel?” She giggles, her hands coming to feel his chest up, making him squirm.

“I remeowmber now that … that his nipples are pierced!” Lancing pain goes through them, only serving to make his nook wetten further. His piercings are clear to see, and Porrim tugs on one, making his eyes flutter shut.

“ _ I  _ remember him being even more sensitive than he is now.” The pleasure increases tenfold, and he clings to Meulin, desperate to stay standing. “I’m pretty sure he has nice soft lips, too. Perfect for sucking bulge. And enough of that silly paint. Ugh.” Meulin squeals.

“Purrloz, you look so cute!” She says. His normal makeup is gone, replaced with a little eyeliner and lipgloss covering his now full, pouting lips.

“Almost perfect.” Porrim says thoughtfully. Her finger traces his stitches. “I don’t remember any of this nonsense. You love sucking bulge, don’t you Kurloz? You’d never give that up.” His lips part, for the first time in a long time, and his tongue swipes against his soft, pillowy lips. This time, there’s a different type of change. Porrim was being disgusting but … it was true, wasn’t it? He loved sucking bulge, being forced to his knees, getting his mouth fucked. No! He didn’t … but he did. 

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” He asks, desperate. His voice, so long disused, is not his own. Soft and pathetic and whiny. 

“Teaching you a lesson.” Porrim snaps. “And making you just perfect.”

“Please, Porrim, I’m  _ so  _ sorry…” He whimpers softly. Whimpering. Fucking whimpering.

“Don’t worry, we’re almost done.” Her hand snakes between his thighs, over his wet nook. He gasps as his nook is toyed with, the silky barrier muting the feeling somewhat. His legs shake a little beneath him.

“Um … Purrim,  _ I  _ want to suggest something!”

“Remember something, dear.”

“Oh! I mean, yeah … um,  _ I  _ remember him being um … really slutty! He loves having his nook and wastechute nice and filled!” She giggles. Porrim smiles wickedly.

“Of course … he can hardly stand it when he’s not getting fucked. He’s so desperate for it. Good thing he’s cute enough to get whatever he wants, isn’t that right?” He shudders as a massive wave of arousal passes through him, his nook almost flooding. Ohh, yes … he was a slut. He was so slutty it wasn’t even funny, he’d slept with  _ all  _ of their friends. They would always joke about how easy he was, and he could only giggle because they were right. “And such a ditz, too, all giggly and bubbly. Not much help at all for anything but a bulgesleeve, or a little decoration.” His brain slows down, and he pouts a little, his mind stuck on the insult.

“Porrim, don’t be mean…” He whines to her, turning around to face her. “It’s what I’m good at!”

“Oh, stop. I’m just telling the truth. Don’t worry about it.” She says, grinning.

“Well … I guess you’re right…” He mumbles, a little flustered. She was right, he was a little bulgesleeve. And he was good at sitting quiet and pretty while everyone else made those big, complicated decisions.

“Of course I am. Hm … Kurloz, did you remember your plug?” His eyes flutter shut as a sudden, huge plug is inside him, though it’s honestly not sudden, because he’s had it in for a while. He whimpers softly, the feeling of it heavy in him, rubbing his walls nicely with every move.

“Y-yeah…” He murmurs, squeezing around it. Wow, he wanted a bulge in him SO bad! “Mm, I, oh, you know I just can’t not … I feel way too empty otherwise!” He has a cute one in, nice and big like he likes it. “Wanna play with it?” She grins like a shark.

“Don’t you ever think about anything but getting fucked?”

“Um … not really?” He giggles a little, turning and letting his skirt swish around his thighs, exposing his panties to her. “Don’t you wanna though?” His eyes slide to Meulin. “Maybe we could all have fun!”

“What a nice idea…” Porrim smiles, grabbing his ass. She forces him to bend over a little, his skirt rising and showing off his panties. Porrim smacks his ass, and he gasps, feeling his ass jiggle a little. It feels unbelievably good. She plays with the plug through his panties, making him squirm. Meulin giggles, her hand coming to cup his bulge through his panties, squirming eagerly now that he’s being given the attention that he wanted. 

“Want something to keep your mouth busy, Purrloz?” She asks, unbuttoning her top. He pleads wordlessly, Porrim’s ministrations proving to make him a little mess.

“Lets get him on his hands and knees.” She suggests, pulling him down. The tile beneath them is cool, and Meulin is so warm. He buries his face between her breasts, kissing and biting gently, and Porrim purrs with approval. She smacks his ass, hard, and he moans for it. He lives for this, knowing he was making someone else feel good, being their little toy. He only wants more of this, taking Meulin’s nipple into his mouth and sucking, laving his tongue over it like it’d make her cum. Porrim continues to play with his plug, smack his ass, make him desperate.

“Please, please!” He begs, canting his ass back against Porrim. “Fuck me, please!”

“Well, since you ask so pretty.” She laughs, pulling his panties down. His poor neglected nook clenches around nothing. “But Kurloz, you didn’t specify where…” He groans softly as the plug is slowly removed from him, his gaping hole twitching around nothing. He whimpers, feeling so empty. “You want my slurry? Hm? Want me to fill you up?”

“Fuck, yes!” He gasps. He can feel her massive bulge writhing against his ass, and the tip slips in. It buries in him quickly, and he relishes the pain it brings, filling him brutally. His nook begs for attention, but the bulge up his tight ass is making him drool with pleasure. “Use my mouth, please!” He begs, almost incoherent.

“You heard the little whore, use his mouth, Meulin!” Porrim laughs breathlessly. Meulin tugs her skirt down, giggling softly with excitement, and Kurloz is horrified with how excited he is to choke on her bulge.

“Please be rough, please, Porrim, I need it!” He begs without thinking. Her hand curls in his hair, forcing it down. He eagerly takes Meulin’s bulge, all the way to the root in one go. His jaw aches, but it makes his nook drool, the taste and scent of bulge heady and inexplicably arousing, making his mind feel hazy. Porrim slams her bulge into him, choking him on her, making him moan and whimper, nook gushing. He bobs his head eagerly.

“Meulin, sluts don’t control the pace. You do.”

“Oh! Duh!” She giggles, grabbing Kurloz by the hair and taking control. He’s being used,

completely, his body becoming nothing more than a toy for them. Meulin fucks his face while Porrim pounds his slutty, gaping ass, and his eyes roll back in his head, sending him through his first orgasm. His panties, still covering his bulge and nook, are ruined by his slurry.

“Oh, he likes this, does he?” Porrim asks, slamming her bulge in and making him choke on Meulin’s bulge again. He whimpers around her, sucking eagerly while she’s grinding against his face. Porrim doesn’t let him forget she’s there, continuing with her brutal pace. “Well, I’m not even close.” He moans, clenching around her and making her thrusts stutter a little. His walls are so sensitive, now, making his body light up with arousal at every thrust. 

She’s like a machine, pounding his ass with long, harsh thrusts, and he whines eagerly as he feels her bulge swelling, almost ready to cum.

“Want to be our bucket, Kurloz? Hm?” She pants, not faltering. He moans happily, and she buries her bulge in him, shooting her slurry deep into his ass. It makes him cum again, giving out a really negligible amount of material, and Meulin moans too.

“Oh, Porrim, that’s so hot, I’m so close!” She moans, and Kurloz sucks eagerly.

“Why don’t you finish back here?” She suggests, pulling out. A little of her slurry drips out of his gaping hole, further ruining his panties.

“What a good idea!” She chirps, pulling him off her. Porrim forces him to keep position, hole twitching and empty. He wants Meulin’s cum too, wants it to drip nice and messy down his thighs and show off exactly what he’s been up to. Meulin grips his hips, guiding her bulge into him. The sloppy wet sound of Porrim’s cum is blatantly audible, and his face flushes purple. Meulin giggles, “Aw, Purrloz, you’re so sloppy.” Her hips bump against his ass, and her bulge plugs him up tight, keeping Porrim’s cum inside. He feels so full, but he wants hers too. He presses back against her, panting softly with arousal.

“Please can I have your slurry Meulin? Please?” He begs, his voice whiny and pleading and desperate.

“Give it to him, then, he asks so pretty…” Porrim purrs. Meulin starts fucking him, and he gasps and cries out, uncontrollably loud now that his mouth is unoccupied. An endless stream of slutty moans pour from his mouth as Meulin really gets into it.

“Oh, oh, it’s so big, please!” He cries, unable to keep quiet. “Please fill my slut ass with your cum, Meulin, I need it so bad!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got plenty!” She growls, driving up into him faster. Her bulge is swelling.

“Yes, yes, give it to me, please!” He moans, and she buries herself in him, her slurry pouring into him. He cums dry, a soft hiccup of a sob leaving him, her cum leaking out around her bulge and dripping down his thighs. She pulls out with a sloppy noise, and he gasps in surprise as Porrim shoves his plug back in. He clenches around it, going crosseyed with pleasure briefly.

“There. What a good bucket.” Porrim coos, and helps him stand. His purple stained panties are bunched around his thighs, green slurry dripping visibly from the small amount that escaped. He’s wobbly on his feet, but at least he feels satisfied, his holes no longer so empty they ache. Porrim smacks his ass, right over the plug, and he moans, a fresh jolt of arousal going through him.

“Mm, thanks Porrim, Meulin. You two are always soo fun!” He giggles, feeling their slurry drip down his legs. He doesn’t bother to clean it up - everyone knew what a slut he was anyway!

“That ought to keep you satisfied for a few hours.” Meulin laughs, and he giggles back, brain empty except for silly, slutty thoughts.

“Mm … maybe! You know I can’t stay empty for  _ that  _ long!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was bad i was busy jackin it the whole time not even gonna lie. truth be told though at least i have basic grammar skills as opposed to the rest of the tf community so who's winning now? none of us, we're into tf porn.


End file.
